parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Tom and Bobert 10 Bosses
Here are some Tom and Bobert 10 boss battles. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-clank-into-the-nexus) *Acquire Armor *Acquire Gold Bolt *Acquire Weapon *APM Coconut Cocktail *APM Night on the Bare Mountain *APM Not Fair Ground *Armor Vendor *Death *End Credits *Flying to Space *Gravtether Jayne *lvl01 After Vendra *lvl01 Attach to Ship *lvl01 Bots *lvl01 Elevator *lvl01 Escape Debris *lvl01 Gravity Down *lvl01 In Ship 01 *lvl01 In Ship 02 *lvl01 Meet Vendra *lvl01 Outside Ship *lvl01 Sucked into Space pt1 *lvl01 Sucked into Space pt2 *lvl01 Thugs Battle 01 *lvl01 Thugs Battle 02 *lvl01 Thugs Battle 03 *lvl01 Thugs Take Vendra *lvl01 Vendra Battery Bot *lvl01 Vendra *lvl02 Arrival *lvl02 Battle *lvl02 Caves 01 *lvl02 Caves 02 *lvl02 Crawler Battle *lvl02 Departure *lvl02 Escape and Fight *lvl02 Exit Caves *lvl02 Level Start *lvl02 Orphanage Welcome Slow *lvl02 Orphanage Welcome *lvl02 Orphanage *lvl02 Terachnoid Asst *lvl02 Town Fight *lvl02 Town *lvl02 Under Orphanage *lvl03 Arrival *lvl03 Battle *lvl03 Clank Hacking *lvl03 Departure *lvl03 Haunted Caves *lvl03 Jetpack 01 *lvl03 Jetpack 02 *lvl03 Level Start *lvl03 Neftin Defeated *lvl03 Nefton Battle *lvl03 Platforming *lvl03 Pre-Sewers *lvl03 Sewers *lvl03 Turret Intro *lvl03 Water Rising 01 ambient *lvl03 Water Rising 01 stg *lvl03 Water Rising 01 *lvl03 Water Rising 01b *lvl03 Water Rising 02 *lvl03 Water Rising 03 *lvl04 Acquire Horn *lvl04 Arena Fail *lvl04 Arena Vendor *lvl04 Arena Victory *lvl04 Arrival *lvl04 Battle Arena 01 *lvl04 Battle Arena 03 *lvl04 Battle Arena Hazard stg *lvl04 Battle Arena Hazard *lvl04 Battle Arena Mech Neftin Boss *lvl04 Departure *lvl04 Level Start *lvl04 Trans Travel 01 *lvl04 Trans Travel 02 *lvl04 Win Match *lvl05 Arrival *lvl05 Battle *lvl05 Departure *lvl05 Jetpack Area *lvl05 Level Start *lvl05 Main *lvl05 Smuggler Radio Two Song *lvl05 Tether Puzzle *lvl06 Arrival *lvl06 Battle *lvl06 Departure *lvl06 Dinosaur Room *lvl06 Electro Boost 01 *lvl06 Electro Boost 02 *lvl06 Galactorium *lvl06 Hero Return *lvl06 Hoverboot Run *lvl06 Mid Action *lvl06 Mr.Eye Boss 01 *lvl06 Mr.Eye Boss 02 *lvl06 Mr.Eye Boss 03 *lvl06 Mr.Eye Defeated *lvl06 Neftin Dialog bg *lvl06 Sneaky Spy Music alt *lvl06 Sneaky Spy Music *lvl06 Taxi Ride 01 *Main Theme 8-Bit *Main Theme *Scary stg *The Neatherverse Chase *The Netherverse *Training Galactic Map *Training Holodeck *Victory 01 stg *Victory 02 stg *Victory 03 stg *Winterizer Jingle Bells http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhit1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing04.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg3.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrout1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav soundsblaster.zip *remotefire01.wav *railarmcharge01.wav *trprout.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *reptricco01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *L_SABER.wav *sabrhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabhit1.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *fx5.wav *coolsaber.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *SaberOn.wav *3 clash CK.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *2 clash.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall01.wav *clash 01.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *saberoff.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off *FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-006.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-005.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-007.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-006.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-008.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-025.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-026.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-027.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-040.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-041.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-042.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-043.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-044.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-045.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-046.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-047.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_01.wav *lightsaber_04.wav *lightsaber_03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm2.wav *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr02.wav *LSbody01.wav *LSwall03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSrico01.wav Boss Battles Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Rex Pester) *(Tom, Bobert, and Rex Pester take out and ignite their lightsabers. The glowing blades swing and clash sixteen times. They swing and clash thirteen times. They swing and clash twenty nine times until Tom and Bobert strike Rex Pester by cutting off his arm and hand and leg and force throw him away and turn off their sabers) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Sal'uk) *(Tom, Bobert, and Sal'uk bring out and ignite their laser swords. The lightsabers swing and clash one hundred and eighteen times. They swing and clash thirty times. They swing and clash one hundred and fourty eight times until Tom and Bobert cut their sabers through Alemada Slim's cloaks, striking him, and leaving Tom and Bobert to deactivate their laser swords) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Abis Mal) *(Tom, Bobert, and Alemada Slim bring out and ignite their laser swords. The lightsabers swing and clash one hundred and eighteen times. They swing and clash thirty times. They swing and clash one hundred and fourty eight times until Tom and Bobert cut their sabers through Alemada Slim's cloaks, striking him, and leaving Tom and Bobert to deactivate their laser swords) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Meowrice) *(Tom, Bobert, and Alemada Slim bring out and ignite their laser swords. The lightsabers swing and clash one hundred and eighteen times. They swing and clash thirty times. They swing and clash one hundred and fourty eight times until Tom and Bobert cut their sabers through Alemada Slim's cloaks, striking him, and leaving Tom and Bobert to deactivate their laser swords) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Rancid Rabbit) *(Tom, Bobert, and Rancid Rabbit take out and ignite their lightsabers. The glowing blades swing and clash sixteen times. They swing and clash thirteen times. They swing and clash twenty nine times until Tom and Bobert strike Rex Pester by cutting off his arm and hand and leg and force throw him away and turn off their sabers) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Peaches) *(Tom, Bobert, and Peaches take out and ignite their lightsabers. The glowing blades swing and clash sixteen times. They swing and clash thirteen times. They swing and clash twenty nine times until Tom and Bobert strike Rex Pester by cutting off his arm and hand and leg and force throw him away and turn off their sabers) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Gantu) *(Tom, Bobert, and Alemada Slim bring out and ignite their laser swords. The lightsabers swing and clash one hundred and eighteen times. They swing and clash thirty times. They swing and clash one hundred and fourty eight times until Tom and Bobert cut their sabers through Alemada Slim's cloaks, striking him, and leaving Tom and Bobert to deactivate their laser swords) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Marvin the Martian) *(Tom, Bobert, and Marvin the Martian bring out and ignite their laser swords. The lightsabers swing and clash one hundred and eighteen times. They swing and clash thirty times. They swing and clash one hundred and fourty eight times until Tom and Bobert cut their sabers through Alemada Slim's cloaks, striking him, and leaving Tom and Bobert to deactivate their laser swords) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Sykes) *(Tom, Bobert, and Sykes take out and ignite their lightsabers. The glowing blades swing and clash sixteen times. They swing and clash thirteen times. They swing and clash twenty nine times until Tom and Bobert strike Rex Pester by cutting off his arm and hand and leg and force throw him away and turn off their sabers) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Alemada Slim) *(Tom, Bobert, and Alemada Slim bring out and ignite their laser swords. The lightsabers swing and clash one hundred and eighteen times. They swing and clash thirty times. They swing and clash one hundred and fourty eight times until Tom and Bobert cut their sabers through Alemada Slim's cloaks, striking him, and leaving Tom and Bobert to deactivate their laser swords) Trivia *Tom will be carrying his pale blue lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will be carrying his green lightsaber and purple lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Every boss will carry many blue lightsabers, many green lightsabers, many red lightsabers, many purple lightsabers, and orange lightsabers, that will carry the saberout.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaber_04.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-006.mp3, sabroff1.wav, fx5.wav, saberoff.mp3, ltsaberoff01.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Rex Pester will be carrying a three bladed double orange staff, that will carry the lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_03.wav, coolsaber.wav, L_SABER.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, lightsaber_04.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-006.mp3, sabroff1.wav, fx5.wav, saberoff.mp3, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jafar will carry a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, sabrout1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-006.mp3, sabroff1.wav, fx5.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Judge Frollo will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Meowrice will carry four lightsabers (one blue, two green, and one red), that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, saberout.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, fx5.wav, saberoff.mp3, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *James Woods will be carrying two black lightsabers, that will carry the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaberpulse, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie *Peaches will carry two purple double saber staffs, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, saberout.wav, fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, sabrhum.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-006.mp3, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, saberoff.mp3, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gantu will be carrying four double saber staffs, that will carry the saberout.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, SaberOn.wav, fx4.wav, FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, lightsaber_02.mp3, lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaber_04.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-006.mp3, sabroff1.wav, fx5.wav, saberoff.mp3, ltsaberoff01.wav, and FXHome-Saber-Off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Marvin the Martian will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Sykes will be carrying a white lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Alemada Slim will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino